Ah it's a wonderful cat life, nyan nyan nyan!
by CrackonKappacumbers
Summary: au: Izanyan Orihara, a spirit cat that lived mainly in his human form with extra attached features. He wanders around Ikebukuro's streets whenever he goes out to human watching and goes for a bite to eat at Russia Sushi. He wasn't necessarily a stray since he had a home to back to, at the same time, it wasn't really his home. cat izaya, for shizaya fluff month, entry #5, r&r is luv


**shizayavember, fluff month entry 5 is here with cat spirit izaya**

 **so au,** **shizuo met with a mischievous black cat who turned out to be a cat spirit**

 **that lives in human form with the addition of his black tail and cat ears**

 **shizuo basically gives him a place to call home if he wants, but izaya, as much as he returns**

 **he dissappears for long periods of time and that makes shizuo worry like hell about him**

 **fluff?**

 **i don't have much to say**

 **but this egg had cat ears on it so izanyan came into mind when abyss was messaging me about ideas**

 **damn you cat ears you equal milk what about the kappcumber tea**

 **fluff #5, here i go: nyan nyan nyan, ah it's a wonderful cat life**

''Shizu-chan~'' A black figure appear with a bright smile, a pair of black raven cat ears and a matching tail to complete.

This is Izanyan Orihara, a spirit cat that lived mainly in his human form with extra attached features. He wanders around Ikebukuro's streets whenever he goes out to human sight see and go for a bite to eat at Russia Sushi.

 **(only Shizuo and the Russian duo really know that Izaya's a cat spirit, everyone else can't see his ears and tail)**

They served the best tuna.

He wasn't necessarily a stray since he had a home to back to, at the same time, it wasn't really his home.

Here, he's returning to his second "home" to visit a certain blonde dyed man, that he's grown quite attached to.

''Shizu-chan!'' Izanyan exclaimed excitedly when he returned through Shizuo's window, coming in. Then he repeated for the third time, when he reached the blonde man. "I'm home!"

Shizuo took Izaya into his lap and welcomed him with a wide smile, and stroked his fluffy hair, rubbing against his fuzzy cat ear. Izaya purred into his hand and rubbed his head closer to the warm hand.

''Welcome back. I missed you, Izaya.'' He admitted. ''But where have you been? I was worried you. '' Izaya nuzzled against Shizuo's neck as he got comfortable in Shizuo's lap.

Izaya wrapped his arms around Shizuo's shoulders, as he chirpped. ''I missed you too Shizu-chan."

The cat spirit's black tail waves side to side in a slow manner. ''But it sure didn't seem like to me when you held that **other** cat.'' Izaya retorted off with a huff. **(like a cat in legit cat form)**

''Other cat?'' Shizuo questioned.

Izaya pouted. ''You know... that white Russian one..'' **(hahaha it's Vorona and it's actually a breed of cat)**

The blonde laughed when he realized that Izaya was pouting. ''Oh, its been staying at around the front only for a couple of days. Don't be so hostile, you're the only one that gets to come in.''

"Hmmmph. Don't sugarcoat the situation Shizu-chan, you're mine.'' Izaya said as he wrapped his arms more tighter around Shizuo, puffing up his cheeks.

Shizuo just laughed it off as he saw the cat's tail swinging around in mild annoyance, and hugged the spirit close to him.

''I really did miss you, Izaya. It's hard to say, but I felt kind of lonely whenever you were gone.'' Shizuo kissed one of Izaya's car ears and flickered in response as Shizuo chuckled.

''Nnnn... Shizu-chan's sugarcoating it again.." Izaya purred anyways as he was pulled into another embrace relaxing in the warmth of Shizuo's chest.

But the cat spirit couldn't say anything else as he sank into the warmth of Shizuo's embrace.

His annoyance of hearing about another cat evaporated all at once, and he didn't want to let go. Not anymore.

He couldn't help but purr again on account of the comfort he felt from this man.

"I love you, flea." Shizuo whispers into Izaya's ear.

''Stupid protozoan..'' Izaya nuzzled his face into Shizuo's chest as he felt something warm spread on his cheeks.

Shizuo just smiled at that. Izaya was too cute for his own good. He might not be completely human but Shizuo was content for having his company.

He didn't know where the cat came from, but there was one thing he knew for sure, Shizuo didn't want Izaya to disappear from his life.

"Shizu-chan~ Let's go to Russia Sushi for dinner, they have a special today."

 **later on/ several days later or something, time skip, some stuff happens**

Although it was better than the day before, because he now knew the spirit would come back.

Shizuo was still a bit uneasy at the absence of his clinging black cat.

The blonde leaned against the cool wall of his room, sitting on his bed and closed his eyes.

Thinking.

Just thinking. **(i don't know what's he's thinking about, probably izaya doing cute stuff)**

He didn't even bother to switch on the light, just sat there, thinking.

''Shizu-chan?"

He opened his eyes at the unexpected whisper.

A pair of glowing eyes pierced through the darkness of the room.

''Izaya.'' He let out a sigh of relief. ''Where have you been all this time? I thought you'd come back last night.'' **(mother hen shizuo)**

''I'm here now, aren't I?'' He sounded a little impatient from usual, flicking his tail around.

''You're drunk.'' Shizuo stated dryly, smelling the scent of alcohol on the raven.

He probably went to Russia Sushi and Simon gave him some sake for some reason or another.

''WHat are you tallking abouttt Shiiizuu-chan~'' Izaya drew out as Shizuo saw his bright eyes came closer towards the bed. Izaya jumped into Shizuo's arms and snuggled up to him.

''You are drunk.'' Shizuo repeated, resting his forehead onto Izaya's.

''No, I'm not. I'm not. I'm not, I'm not, I'm telling you the truth Shizu-chan! Simon only let me drink a little.'' The spirit insisted shaking his head with a nyan.

''Then why are you repeating it over and over?'' Shizuo sighed knowing that he'll have to deal with a drunk Izaya for the night.

The cat drew even closer. ''Caress me,'' Izaya ordered.

''...'' Shizuo was silent.

''Shizu-chan..''

Izaya leaned closer and looked into honey-coloured eyes. Shizuo stared back at Izaya's red irises. Izaya briefly licked Shizuo's cheek.

A rough tongue trailed down his cheek, moving closer to the blonde's lips.

''Izaya– '' But Shizuo was cut off, when their lips met.

It was obvious that Izaya was determined enough to have his way with Shizuo. In the end though, Izaya knew that Shizuo would take initiative.

Soon enough, Shizuo returned his kiss, slowly reaching to caress Izaya's cheek and sides.

 **(arm wrapped around Izaya and one on his cheek)** At those soft caresses, Izaya's tail wrapped around Shizuo's arm around his waist in a loving manner.

A hot, hungry tongue licked the seam of Izaya's closed lips, waiting for some kind of permission to enter. Or rather, some _way_ to enter, Izaya welcomed him immediately.

The two tongues collided in a wet tangle of heat, and Izaya submitted himself quickly as he gave in the sensation and just let his mind be blown away as Shizuo continued to kiss him.

Izaya moan into the kiss, or rather, he almost purred. When the two bruised lips separated at last, and only a string of saliva connected them together.

 **the end**

 **omg you just didn't**

 **yes i just did**

 **-hides in kappa shell-**

 **tbc?**

 **should i make it into a series?**

 **abyss's fault for giving me ideas,** **cat izaya things**

 **feed me crackers please (reviews)**

 **entry 5 now, see you in entry 6**

 **go renai shizaya**

 **baii kappalings c:**

 **-kappalord who hides in shells**


End file.
